


New Romantics

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: And loves Cissie, F/F, F/M, I wrote this on a whim, Songfic, Steph is Bi, This song screamed Steph to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: They had a crazy relationship. But a valid one nonetheless.





	New Romantics

_We’re all bored._

Stephanie happened to be tired of social conformity.

_We’re all so tired of everything._

She was tired of “keeping up appearances” and not being able to act like her true self for the sake of Bruce Wayne.

_We wait for trains that just aren’t coming._

She was supposed to lead the simple girl next door life.

_We show off our different scarlet letters._

But that wasn’t her.

_Trust me, mine is better._

Instead, she enjoyed meeting up with her favorite scarlet archer.

_We’re so young, but we’re on the road to ruin._

And one day, they’d get caught. But it didn’t seem like Batman had a clue…yet.

_We play dumb, but we know exactly what we’re doing._

Avoiding her boyfriend, Tim, became easier and easier.

_We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom._

She still loved him though. And when they fought…

_Honey, life is like a classroom._

It hurt.

_‘Cause baby I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me._

The entire Wayne family didn’t think she was worthy enough to be a bat.

_And everyday is like a battle, but every night with us is like a dream._

Stephanie’s favorite missions were the ones with Cissie.

_Baby, we’re the new romantics._

Superhero-ing sure.

_Come on, come along with me._

But nothing was more magical than a night with her.

_Heartbreak is the national anthem, we sing it proudly._

When Tim read between the lines, Stephanie saw it coming _._

_We are too busy dancing to get knocked off our feet._

But around Cissie, she could be herself.

_The best people in life are free._

No restrictions.

_We’re all here._

At the club.

_The lights and boys are blinding._

And although there was a lot of hot options, Stephanie still preferred her probable soulmate.

_We hang back, it’s all in the timing._

As the boys walked off, the two of them would make out in the dark.

_It’s poker._

The lying about wanting a long-term relationship with a guy.

_He can’t see it in my face, but I’m about to play my Ace._

Stephanie always found a way of getting the things she wanted.

_We need love, but all we want is danger._

Stephanie would swear that love and danger were one and the same. At least in her line of work.

_We team up._

Missions.

_Then switch sides like a record changer._

Arguing on said missions.

_The rumors are terrible and cruel, but honey, most of them are true._

Being the most useless bat.

_‘Cause baby I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me._

When Dick Grayson, the nicest person in the world, called her a bitch, it hurt.

_And everyday is like a battle, but every night with us is like a dream._

Staying out late.

_Baby, we’re the new romantics._

Watching cheesy romcoms at four A.M.

_Come on, come along with me._

Baking and nearly burning the house down.

_Heartbreak is the national anthem, we sing it proudly._

Drunkenly crying over past breakups.

_We are too busy dancing to get knocked off our feet._

Spontaneously dancing around the room to Ke$ha.

_Baby, we’re the new romantics._

They had a crazy relationship. But a valid one nonetheless.

**_The best people in life are free._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song earlier and it screamed Steph to me. It's New Romantics by Taylor Swift. I wrote this on a whim.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLFYiN-JOJU)  
> [ Based off of sam-and-crystal 's art on tumblr ](https://sam-and-crystal.tumblr.com/post/181726394767/u-something-about-the-spermartian-proposal-me)


End file.
